Rise of the Guardians, une nouvelle légende
by French Kesako
Summary: "Le feu et la glace, deux éléments contraires ? Et alors, Jack ? Les ténèbres et la glace vont très bien ensemble, et pourtant tu n'as pas rejoins Pitch !" Ou comment Kasai va montrer à Frost que la glace peut aussi avoir besoin du feu pour se réchauffer un peu... Petit guide en 10 leçons !


**Hello à tous ! **

**Je débarque sur FF, et je vous poste ma première fic ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire... Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Marie, Staël, L'infirmière et son flocon, et Les deux chevaux de la carriole.**

* * *

Les cendres s'infiltraient entre ses pieds. Un peu comme le sable chaud des plages au bord de mer, en été. Mais lui, il était l'hiver, et ces petits grains de poussière se congelaient à son contact. Des dernières braises ardentes, il ne restait plus rien que des débris que le feu de l'incendie avait calcinés.

La dure vérité s'imposa alors à lui. Il ne restait absolument plus rien.

Que des tas de cendres, des objets calcinés, et deux corps calcinés. Jack Frost regardait la scène, impuissant, alors que les autorités se chargeaient d'évacuer les survivants. Une petite fille pleura, en état de choc. Cette petite fille, il la connaissait bien, pour peu de l'avoir rencontré tellement de fois par le passé. Il chercha sa sœur des yeux, mais rapidement son attention se reporta sur le petit être de treize ans. Une couverture humide lui avait été placée sur le dos, alors qu'elle transpirait encore, toute essoufflée. C'était l'une des dernières victimes à avoir été extirpé du bâtiment en ruines.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ demanda une infirmière, alors que la jeune fille s'était assise sur le bord de la charrette de soin. Les deux chevaux qui la tiraient piaffaient, tendu par la pression e l'événement tragique. Le klaxon d'une de ces nouvelles voitures qui commençaient à envahir le marché des transports résonna un instant dans les rues.

_« Le feu… Il y en avait partout… »_ Avait-elle finalement répondu. La simple évocation de ce souvenir, si vif encore dans sa mémoire, la fit exploser en sanglots. L'infirmière la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

_« Allons, c'est fini désormais… Où sont ton père et ta mère ? »_

La petite fille planta son regard vert dans celui de la jeune femme, et Jack lui-même frissonna en voyant tant de froideur et de dégoût dans les prunelles d'une si jeune fille. Sa voix se fit sèche, bien qu'humidifiée par les larmes.

_« J'en ai plus. Ils sont parti il y a des années. Ma sœur ne m'en a jamais dit plus._

_- Ta sœur ? C'est elle qui s'occupe de toi ? Mais… Où est-elle ? »_

La fillette pleura de plus belle, alors que l'esprit de l'hiver, perché juste à côté, se tendit. Allait-elle enfin lui dire où était passait Staël ?

_« Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle était avec moi quand le toit est tombé… C'est elle qui m'a protégé… Elle m'a mise dans l'armoire du grenier, mais elle était trop petite pour nous deux… »_ La petite Marie pleura de plus belle. Jack lui n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

L'infirmière poursuivit.

_« Et c'est cette armoire qui t'a sauvé, jeune fille…_

_- Oui mais ma sœur ?_ demanda à nouveau Marie.

_- Nous essayons de la retrouver. Et tu peux nous aider. Y avait-il d'autres meubles dans ce grenier susceptibles de la protéger elle aussi ?_

_- Non… Il n'y avait rien !_

_- Même pas de lit, ou une table ?_

_- Nos lits étaient par terre. Et puis la table est trop petite. Ma sœur est morte à cause de moi !»_

Marie hurla, avant de pleurer, plus que jamais.

_« Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute »_ chuchota l'infirmière.

_« Mais non, elle n'est pas morte »_ siffla l'esprit. Sa voix fut emporté dans le vent du printemps, et personne ne l'entendit, pas même la jeune enfant qui était, avec sa sœur, la seule à le voir.

_« Elle a fait ça pour te protéger… C'était son choix… Nous la retrouverons, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Mais dans quel état ? Se demandèrent Jack et Marie en même temps.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux, le regard neutre et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Le visage et les mains pleines de cendres, il se tourna vers elles.

_« Alors ? »_ demanda l'infirmière.

_« Nous avons trois corps, inidentifiables. Deux d'entres eux ne sont pas encore adultes, vu leur taille. Deux jeunes femmes. »_

La petite Marie ne cria pas, douchée par cette nouvelle. Elle refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible que sa sœur, son seul pilier depuis toutes ces années, ait disparue, la laissant toute seule. Une immense brise froide souffla sur eux, et la femme en blouse blanche frissonna.

Elle tendit sa main pour attraper un flocon.

_« Mais il neige ? à ce mois-ci ? »_

Marie répondit d'une voix aussi froide que l'hiver, où toute la tristesse du monde raisonnait.

_« C'est Jack Frost, madame. C'est l'esprit de l'hiver qui est triste »._

Et elle planta ses yeux émeraudes, si pareils à ceux de sa sœur, dans ceux du concerné.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Bref, c'était le prologue, hein. La suite très vite ! **

**Une petite review pour m'encourager (ou pas) ? Allez... :3**


End file.
